Twilight: the story behind the picture 3
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: The family united must stand strong together as towns people make a plan to destroy them. Rated for Sexuality, violence, and language
1. Chapter 1

River is up out of bed, she kisses Mal cheek. Whispered, "I love you."

River took a hot shower, she was working on getting the conditioner out of her hair. The shower door open up, her husband arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. He kiss her neck, his hands are on her breasts squeezing them and pinching her nipples roughly.

River turned around, both kissed roughly on the lips. Mal lifted her up by her waist, River wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Both kissed passionately and deeply on the lips.

Later

Bella and Edward are downstairs sitting on the couch. Talking to each other, about there future. Edward wants to marry Bella, but he really wanted to asked Mal for his daughter hand in marriage.

Mal and River are coming downstairs, Edward got up and kissed Bella on the lips.

Edward walked over to Mal, "dad, can I talk to you. For a moment."

"Sure," Mal took Edward outside with him.

Both have a sit across from each other, Mal the first to spoke to him. "Alright, son what do you need to talk to me about."

Edward is very nervous about, having this talk. But this is Mal, "look, I really love your daughter."

Mal could see a nervous man, "son, your starting to sweat. Just, tell me what on your mind."

Edward need to get it together, "I wanna asked, for your daughter hand in marriage." He says to him.

Mal had a feeling that, we're this talk was going. There only few reason that a boy would be scared to have a talk with the girls father. First one asking there father's for there daughter hand in marriage. The second is either because there daughter is pregnant. "Can, see you love my daughter. You, have my permission to marry my daughter. I trust you son, now if it were someone else. My gun would be out ready to shot that son of a bitch."

Edward nod his head in understanding, he had come to respect Mal. He had trust him; he don't have that with Carlisle. But Edward don't wanna disappointed Mal ever. He had learned a lot of things about Mal, family was the number one thing most important to Mal. "Understood, sir."

Edward got up, start to about ready to go back inside. But Mal pulled him in for a hug, both embraced. Edward hug him tighter, both pulled apart. They walked back in the house together.

Back to Bella

Bella saw both her father and Edward come back in the house. She hug her father first, he hug her and kiss her cheek. Edward is right beside her; he hugs her and kissed her deeply.

Back to parents

River and Mal decide to leave them alone for a bit.

Mal lean down to kiss her forehead, "you, alright darling?"

River look into his eyes, "I'm alright, just very happy."

Mal looked at her; "we come along way."

River hug him; "yes, we have." She pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Back to Edward

Edward take Bella outside with him; "Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too. Edward." Bella tells him.

Edward got down on one knee, "Bella, I promise you to love ever moment of our lives. Will you do me the honor of marrying me."

Bella had tears in her eyes, "yes."

Edward pulled Bella up into his arms, he lifted her up and kissed her deeply.

Back to parents

River and Mal are both very happy for them.

"I'm surprise, you let him have her hand in marriage." River tell him.

Mal hold her close, "trust me, if it had been anyone else. I would have pulled out my gun."

River laughs quietly, "that's true. I'm very happy for our daughter."

Mal looked into her eyes, "me too, she's good kid. That boy went through hell, but he's come out strong."

River agreed with him there, "yes, he's been through a lot. But, our daughter and him find each other. We find them together, now were a family."

"Yes, we are. Will always be." Mal turn her around to face him; he lean down to kiss her passionately and deeply on the lips.

Back to Bella

Bella is very happy, when Tiffany and her had a talk about her future. Bella had gotten two very most important thing to her. First she had find a man, who she loves very much and second she finally has a family.

Bella and Edward are talking together, Mal and River are walking up to them both.

"Your mother and I are going to go get some dinner. So we can all celebrate together, will be back soon."

Bella and Edward watched both of them leave, Edward decide to clean up the house. Bella decide to help too, both want everything clean up.

Back to the parents

River and Mal are looking around the store, they get some ribeye steaks, vegetables, potatoes and rolls. They get a cake to celebrate and when they go up to pay.

"Hello, Mal and River."

Both turn to see Sue Clearwater, is right behind them. "Hello, Sue." Both say to her.

"That's a lot of food." Sue, is trying to be nice to them.

"Yes, it is." Both are trying to be nice, but they still don't trust anyone in town.

"Celebrating something?" She asked them.

"Yes, our children engagement." River said. Mal paid both grabbed the shopping bags walked away.

Mal and River had gotten home with the food, Edward had left to get some drinks. He got back, Edward helped Mal with the grill. River and Bella are cooking vegetables and potatoes, baking the rolls in the oven.

Back on the La Push

Sue Clearwater and her family are sitting down for dinner.

Harry Clearwater is trying to be normal family, but everyone knew things won't the same. Sue and Harry are working on there marriage, but it was still painful for both them to be around each other.

Sue says, "guess, who I ran into town today?"

Seth, Leah and Harry asked , "who?"

"Mal and River today."

"That's great, how are they."

"There doing good. There celebrating there children engagement."

"Oh, that's good." Harry says.

Sue Clearwater says, "I feel very bad, I wish I could go back in time. To when they first arrive in town. We treat them very badly, worst we treated there daughter like shit. Why, did we listen to Charlie and Renee all of that time."

Harry is wondering that himself, "we let one man hold the power over us."

"Well, no more. I'm tried of that son of a bitch, I want make my choices." Sue says getting up from her seat. She gets up and grabbed her car keys, drive off.

Harry and the kids are in shocked.

Sue Clearwater drove all the way over to the Swan house. She knocked on the door loudly. Emmett and Alice open up the door, "can, we help you?"

Sue said, "is, your father home?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to speak to your father." Sue walked inside, Charlie tries to kiss her. But she held up her hand, to stop him. "Charlie, you and I are over with." He pulled her arm roughly to the point of pain. Sue cried in pain, he tightened his grip on her arm to the point of pain. Sue Clearwater cried out, she kick him in the stomach.

Charlie is slamming her into things, Sue Clearwater back and head are hitting the walls and glass. He punch her in the stomach over and over again and again. He slapped her hard and harder across the face.

Sue pick up the large piece of glass and stab Charlie in the shoulder. She run out of the door, Sue Clearwater drove home is best she could. She got herself out of the car, but Harry saw her beating up.

He carries her inside the house, laid her on the couch. "Hang in there, my love." He took her hand into his own, "who, did this to you?"

Sue says, "Charlie?!"

"Tell me; what to do?" Harry begged her.

"I need some medical attention." Sue tells him.

Harry says, "do, you want me to take you to the hospital."

Sue just shake her head, "I can't go there. Carlisle works there, he and Charlie are close."

Harry look at his wfife, "what can we do?"

Sue thought of one thing, "Mal and River we can trust them."

Harry had no choice, "let, me call Billy and old Quil." He called them, everyone helped Sue in the back of the truck.

Harry and his kids are in the back of the truck. Jacob and Billy are inside the truck, they took off.


	2. Chapter 2

River, Bella, Edward and Mal are in front of the fireplace. All of them are in there pajamas, planning the wedding. There are discussing food, cake, drinks and music. But a loud knock at the door, Mal got up to answer it. He is shocked to see Billy, Jacob standing at the door. "Can I help you?" He asked them.

Harry run up with his wife in his arms, "please, you have to help her. Charlie attack her."

Mal looking at her; he really wanted to turn them away. But to see another man wife, who got beating by an ex-lover. He stepped aside for them to enter, they laid Sue on the couch. Mal got out his phone to call in for help from some old friends. "They said, be here in ten minutes."

Harry looked at Mal in thanks, "who, did you call."

"Best not to tell." Mal told him.

River, Edward and Bella all had some stuff to help her. With the cuts, bruises.

There was a knock at the door, Mal open the door. Three people came in with a stretcher and medical bags. They strap Sue on the stretcher, she is carried away. Harry Clearwater hug Mal tightly and thanks, both of the children hug him and thanks him.

Billy and Jacob stayed behind, look to Mal and his family. Billy wheels over to Mal, "I don't know, how we can repay you. But, thank you."

"Your, welcome. But this doesn't make us friends. I still don't trust any of you; after all of the hell you put my daughter through." Mal says in a serious voice. He run a hand through his hair; "look, I understand your all trying to changed. But you let a man. Tell you all to abuse my daughter."

Billy Black had a lot of guilt in his heart. True they should have stop and thought about. Why, did Charlie tell everyone hurt a girl. If she was his daughter or not, that thought weight heavily on his mind. "Your, right. We made a lot of mistakes small and huge one's."

Mal nod his head, sure he knew this man and his people felt bad. But that was no excuse to treat his daughter, like she was shit under someone else boot. Mal couldn't stop himself from thinking about all of the pain his daughter had gone through.

Bella walk up to her father, has a hand on his shoulder. "Dad."

Mal turn to his daughter and gave her big hug. He had missed his daughter so much, he had missed out on time with his daughter. But, now she was getting married. But Edward and Bella both had a long talk, decided to go on a short honeymoon. Both wanted to stay with them, Bella and Edward wanted to spend more time with them.

Edward came up to both Bella and Mal put his arms tightly around both of them. Mal pulled him in the group hug and River walked over to them hug all three of them. Mal kiss her passionately on the lips, Bella and Edward stood to the side.

Billy Black wasn't watching the couple kiss, he was looking around the place. It looked very spaces, also warm invitation. He cleared his throat, both Bella and Edward turn to look at him. But, Mal and River pulled apart from each other.

Billy Black look at Mal and River closely and said, "I've seen a lot of couples in my time. But, none them have ever been so in love. I can see you two love each other deeply, but you really care for your family too."

Mal looked at him and said, "yes, family means everything to me. I love my wife very much and I care very much for my daughter and my new son."

Billy Black turn to both Edward and Bella, "I heard you, two got engaged. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Both say to him.

Jacob and Billy soon leave after a an hour of staying.

River says, "why, don't we all sleep down here, tonight."

The four of them are having a sleep over downstairs. They all slept by the fireplace, everyone had a goodnight sleep.

The next morning

All four of them decide on the cake with white frosting and white candies on top of the cake. For food and drinks, it was going to be an all eat buffet. The music would be simple. Bella would wear her mom wedding dress, River, Mal and Edward needed suits and bridesmaid dress.

River and Bella go dress shopping after, Bella gets married she wants her own dress to wear after. Mal and Edward are getting there suits and button up shirts and pants for after the wedding.

Bella and River decide on a dust rose bridesmaid dress, and River and Bella. Both decide on a dark blue dress for her mom. Bella got a cream dress. Mal and Edward both got different button up shirt and both got black pants to wear.

Everything is ready to go for the big day, all of them are getting ready to go out for dinner tonight. They all go out to dinner at a pizza place, all four of them are talking about the wedding and the future.

After dinner

Everyone is getting ready for bed, Bella and Edward decide to sleep in bed together. Mal and River are sleeping together, everyone is holding on tightly to each other. Both couples are sleeping together deeply, the sky is cleared and stars covered the sky.

River and Bella are trying on there dresses, both are very happy. River is very happy for her daughter and new son, Edward.

River looked at her daughter, got her daughter present out from her dad and her. "Bella, this is a gift from your father and I." Bella gasp.

"Thank you, mom it's beautiful." Bella saw a silver choker with blue sapphires hearts. "Mom, we're you nervous. When you married dad."

River looked at her daughter and said, "no, my heart belong to your father."


	3. Chapter 3

River fixed her daughter hair and makeup, Bella looked into a long mirror. River help her daughter with the wedding dress, that had once been her. She kissed her daughter cheek. "You, look very beautiful."

"Thank you, mom." Bella hug her mom tightly, "I love you. Mom."

"I love you, too. My baby girl." River kissed her daughter forehead.

Mal walked in his suit, he hug both his wife and daughter. River walked out and walked over to Edward dressing room. Mal and his daughter both smiled at each other, "you, ready to get married today."

Bella says, "yes, I I'm." She hugs her father tightly, "dad, me and Edward decide we are taking a short honeymoon. We are coming to live with you and mom. I want the chance to get to knew my mom and dad."

"You, don't have do that sweetheart. But, if that's what you two want." Mal took his baby girl in his arms. "I'm very happy your mother and I got you back." He kissed her forehead.

"Me too, before you and mom. Came back in my life, I had a conversation with Tiffany. About my life and future, I said there were some very important thing I wanted. To have a family that love me and to find someone who loved me." Bella toss her arms around her father's waist, "but, I got two of the most important things right here with me. I have you and mom back, now there a man waiting to marry me. I'm so very happy right now."

Mal hug his daughter closer to him; "I'm happy for you; too." He looked into her eyes, "I'm happy your mom and I find you. I wish we find out sooner, but we can't changed what happened. What, do you say we move forward and not backwards."

Bella nod her head and said, "yes, let's move forward."

River and Edward are sitting together and talking.

River asked him; "you, ready to get married?"

Edward thought it over, "yes, I'm ready." He grabs River hands, "mom, I'm more then ready." Edward gets up, walk over to the mirror.

River looked at him and asked, "what's wrong?"

Edward looked at her; deep in thought, "I just wish, that I got to know my real family. But I know it won't happen, but that doesn't matter anymore." He turned around to face the wall. He turned back to look at River, "I'm just very happy."

River walked up to him; "I'm very happy for you. Too son." River hug him tightly and he did the same with her. "Now, come on it's time." River and Edward walked over to the middle of the altar.

Mal had his daughter hand on his arm, "you, ready baby girl?"

Bella looked at her father, "yeah, I I'm. Don't, let me fall down dad."

Mal looked at her and smiles and says, "never."

Mal and Bella walked down the aisle, she see her mom and Edward waiting for her. Bella smile is huge, they continue walking. Until they are closed enough, father turn around kiss her forehead. He gives his daughter hand to Edward, but both men hug each other.

Bella and Edward are now husband and wife, but Edward and Bella haven't told her parents that Edward took there last name. Both of them are getting ready to go back to the house for there wedding reception. He hold her hand with his hand and kiss her hand.

Mal and River arrive at there house, but pull out there guns. There are a lot of people, waiting for them. But, Billy Black wheels himself up to them; "please, before you all do, anything relish. We just wanted to celebrate with you; we brought food, drinks and a huge cake."

All of the people are holding a huge banner, wrote with. "Congratulation, Edward and Bella."

Mal and River are in shocked, but Edward and Bella had arrived a few minutes later. Both are just as shocked as them, everyone is looking at them.

Edward asked, "are, they trying to hard."

Bella says, "I think they all feel too; guilty."

River says, "I understand in trying to work for forgiven."

Mal says, "but, there pushing there boundaries. A little too much."

But the four of them went inside to changed out of there wedding ceremony clothes. River and Bella had on there dresses, both Edward and Mal had on button up shirts and black pants on.

River and Mal are on the dance floor, dancing together there foreheads closed together. River is spinning around on the dance floor, they kissed deeply on the lips. River asked, "are, you happy?"

Mal looked at her; "yes, I'm very happy." He holds her closer to his body. "Are, you very happy?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm very happy." River says and took a deep breath, "I got more then I thought possible. I have a beautiful daughter, we have a son in law, who we both love like a son. But, I got the one thing most women don't get."

Mal pulled back and said, "what's that?"

River said, "the love and trust of a husband. Who I love more then anything in the world."

Edward and Bella are having there dance together as husband and wife. Both are holding each other tightly together. He kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips. She looked at her mom and dad, was watching them together. Both had the look of love in there eyes.

Edward was watching them, "I hope, I can make you just as happy. I admired what your mom and dad have together."

Bella says, "me, too." Both looked into each other eyes. "But, I'm really happy we find each other."

Edward lean his head closer to her; "me; too."

The dance between the couples ended, Mal took his daughter in his arms. He pulled her close to him; "you, happy baby girl?"

Bella hug her father, "yes, I'm more then happy."

Mal hug her close and said, "I'm very happy for you."

Both continue to dance around together, Edward was spinning around River on the dance floor. River hand is on his shoulder and the other hand hold on tight with Edward hand.

River asked him; "you, happy?"

Edward respond with a smile, "yes, I'm so happy I can't explained it."

They stopped dancing, Edward and Bella looked at each other.

Bella and Edward both looked to Mal and River, "we have something to tell you both."

Mal and River were wondering what, they were up too. "What is it, you two."

Edward take a deep breath, "yes, my last name is no longer Cullen."

Both Mal and River are looking at each other, "what is it?"

Bella is smiling and Edward smile at her; turns back to them. "It's Reynolds, now."


	4. Chapter 4

River and Mal are shocked, but are very happy. They pulled both of them in for a hug, both them are hugging back too. They pulled back, Edward and Bella are getting ready to leave for there honeymoon.

River and Mal hug them both good bye, Edward and Bella drive off. Both Mal and River are cleaning up everything. They sit together in there living room, River head is laying on his shoulder. Mal wrap a arm around her shoulder, his fingers are stroking her shoulder blade.

Both are looking into the fire, both decide it was time for bed. But not for sleep, both are kissing each other deeply. He lifted her up into his arms carried her to there bedroom.

Mal and River are taking off there clothes, after there clothes are all off. He pulled her closer to him; he lean down to kiss her passionately on the lips. She kissed back, her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. His arms around wrapped tightly around her waist.

His mouth move down to her neck, he lick and suck roughly. He lifted her up into his arms carried her to the bed. He lay her down on the bed, he gets on top of her. He lean down to kiss her roughly on the lips, her arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Mal thrust inside of her; both groaned loudly in pleasure. He is thrusting harder and deeper inside her. Her hands are running up and down his back. He is kissing the tops of her breasts and lift up her leg above his shoulder. He lean down to kiss her passionately and deeply on the lips.

Later

Both are very tried and are holding on to each other tightly.

Back to Bella

Bella is very happy and nervous, looking out of the window. She very happy cause she got something very important back. She find a man, who loved her very much and she got both of her parents back.

Edward is holding her hand, he promised not to took her very far. His thumb is rubbing her knuckles. She lean her head against his shoulder, she see there stopping at a cabin.

He park the car, he walked around back and came up passenger door. He opened the door and helped her out of the car. She step out of the car, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to the door. He set her on her two feet and unlock the door and open it up.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her inside. He kicked the door shut, he carries her to the living room. He goes outside, gets there bags. He brings them to the bedroom. She is looking around the room, she walked into the bedroom.

Edward put there bags on the floor, she goes to the bathroom and changed out of her dress and into something more comfortable. She walked out into a short black nightie. She is surprised that Edward changed too, he is wearing a pair of black boxers.

Both looked at each other, then both pulled the covers back and get into the bed. Both get in the bed, both are covered up. Both are on there sides, kissing and touching each other sexually. His hands are on the edges of her nightie, he lifted it up over her head. He tossed it to the floor, her hands are pulling off his boxers.

He turned her over on her back, gets on top of her. He thrust deep inside her; Bella hands are on his shoulders. He lean down to kiss her passionately and deeply on the lips. He is thrusting and moving harder and faster.

Bella hands are moving up and down his back. Moving lower to his ass, gripping it tightly with both of her hands. He is stroking and thrusting harder and deeper inside her.

Bella turn him over on his back and stroke against him roughly. She lean down to kiss him deeply on the lips. He kissed her back, his hands are in her hair. Running his fingers through her hair.

He moves his mouth to her nipple taking it into his month licking and sucking roughly on it. Bella started to groaned loudly in pleasure. Her hands are on his shoulders, he set up with her in a sitting position.

Bella had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his arms are wrapped tightly around his waist. He is kissing and touching her body, her hands are on his shoulders and she is thrusting herself against him.

His hand is on her ass, the other is on her back. Her hands are gripping tightly on her shoulders. Bella and Edward both are thrusting and stroking against each other. Both of them are kissing each other deeply and passionately on the lips.

Later

Both of them are in bed together sleeping deeply and dreaming of the future together.

The next five days passed by fast they are getting ready to leave.

Both of them are getting ready to leave, getting everything packed up. They get in the car and drive away, Bella is getting excited to see both of her parents. She holds on tightly on to Edward hand.

Edward and Bella are getting closer, they see the house. Both Mal and River are waiting for them, outside the house for them. Edward parked the car, both get out of the car.

River run up to them and hugs them both, they hug her back.

Mal is walking up to them, Bella grab her father hug him tightly. Mal very happy to see them both back safely. River hug Edward tightly, all of them pull apart and took turn hug each other.

Both of them are sitting together in the living room. They talk about there move and are ready to leave very soon. Edward and Bella are getting ready to cook dinner for Mal and River.

Everyone had dinner went off to bed, had a long day ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

River gets up early to cook breakfast for her family, she is making them chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. River is smiling brightly to herself; she is finishing up with the bacon, along with the pancakes. Bella and Edward are the first to wake up, last to wake up is Mal.

Mal had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, he kiss her cheek. River turn around to face him; her hand touched his cheek. Both of them are kissing each other deeply and passionately on the lips. Bella and Edward set up the table for breakfast, River and Mal being the food to the table.

Bella and Edward getting everything out for drinks and pancakes toppings. Everyone is eating and having family time together. Everyone finished up there breakfast, cleaning up all of the dishes. Everyone is changing out of there pajamas, all go out to the car.

Mal and River are in front, Bella and Edward are in the back together. Both of them are holding there hands together. Mal hit the brake pedal and the car stopped. River, Edward and Bella saw someone was blocking the bridge out of town. "Son of a bitch." Mal said out loud.

River had a hand on her husband arm, he had a gun ready to use and so did River. The man came up to them and knock on the window of the driver. Mal rolled down the window, "can I help you with something officer?" The officer looked at Mal and River first, then moved his eyes to Bella and Edward. Both of them are getting ready for a fight.

The officer Bella recognizes as deputy Mark, he was one of Charlie friend's. He knew who Bella was, she don't like him one bite. "Hey, dad?!"

"Yes, sweetheart." Mal asked her.

"I can't wait to leave here." Bella says out loud.

Mal answer back, "me, too."

River had a feeling this sheriff had done something to her daughter. "Is there a reason you stop us, officer?"

Mark shake his head and said, "no, reason." He looked over to Bella and said, "he most be your sugar daddy."

Bella give him a look of disgusted, "I don't know, you were so disgusting. Why, would I need a sugar daddy. When my husband is in a seat next to me. By the way my father and mother are in the front seat."

Mark was laughing his head off, "there no way this two could be your parents."

Mal, River and Bella give him a look that stopped his laughter completely. "Wait a minute, you both have the same look." Mark moves his car out of the way. And Mal hit the gas as hard as he could.

Edward just shake his angrily and he started to laugh out loud.

Bella asked him; "what's so funny?"

"Did, you see the look on his face." Edward was still too busy laughing his head off. That everyone joined in on the fun.

Back at the Forks police station

Charlie Swan is at his desk drinking heavily, ever since Sue Clearwater left him. He did hurt her very bad and he hadn't meant to hurt her. He loved her very much, but she wanted nothing to do with him. He was in a bad mood all day, no sex for a month, he was very happy to see Sue. But he had made the mistake in telling Sue that Bella wasn't his child.

Mark had just arrived, he was still in shocked over Bella telling him. She was married and said her parents were right in front of him. He had to admit, that the woman in the front seat had a striking resemblance to Bella. The man in the front seat you, wouldn't have thought that man was her father. Not until she and him gave him that look together.

Charlie saw the look on his face and asked him; "is something wrong, Mark?!"

"No, not really. Just surprise about who I ran into is all."

"Who did you run into?" Charlie asked him.

"Bella, Edward and two unknown people. Who she called her mom and dad." Mark is looking at Charlie he looked mad.

Charlie looked angry, he let's out everything forgetting his co-worker are there. "I should have never taken that stupid girl, in the first place. They offered me and my wife Renee money for that little bitch. They sold her from her real family, brought her over to the house. Said we could do whatever we wanted with her; which was easy we got a slave. We turned the town against her; everybody's believe all of the lies I told them." He takes a deep breath, "that Edward kid, the only reason he lived with the Carlisle and his family is cause I help him covered up a murder of a young woman."

Everyone of his co-workers are in shocked they all got up and left couldn't looked at him at all. Charlie just realize he fucked up big time, he had told all of his co-workers the truth about his and Carlisle dark secrets.

Back to Bella

Bella laid her head on Edward shoulder, while both of her parents are holding hands. She is smiling happily, she was very happy today. She had both of her parents back, find a man who loved her very much. Now, they are on there way to a new home. Edward fingers are rubbing her shoulder, he smiles at both of them are kissing each other deeply and passionately on the lips.

Both Edward and Bella are asleep in the back, after Mal had drive for almost ten hours. River took over driving while everyone was asleep in the car. Edward told her; that he and Bella would took over driving. Bella took over the driving, kept going until Edward told her; he do the rest of the driving.

Edward was excited as they arrive at the house and everyone got out of the car. After getting inside everyone went to there bedrooms and got some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella is finishing up her shower, getting dried off. Edward took a shower, while Bella in the kitchen getting some breakfast ready. Bella is cutting up some fruit for a salad. Bella got out some sausage, eggs, cheese and biscuits. She is putting the biscuits in the oven, when Edward come into the kitchen.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, he kiss her cheek. She turn around to face him; both of them are kissing each other deeply and passionately on the lips. Bella turn back putting together the fruit salad, Edward is making up some orange juice and coffee for everyone to drink.

Mal smells breakfast, he wakes up his wife from a long rest. Mal hop inside the shower, he gets dressed and ready. River gets inside the shower, Mal walked into the kitchen see everything is about ready. River is getting herself ready after her shower. River came into the kitchen, had her arms wrapped tightly around her husband shoulders.

Mal pulled her in for a kiss, both of them kissed for a few more minutes. Both of them are sitting at the table together. Bella and Edward being all of the foods to the table. Everyone digging in the foods and drinks, they are all four of them sitting together in silence.

After breakfast

Everyone is cleaning up the mess, unpacking all of there stuffs. Everyone is doing different things, River and Bella are cleaning inside the house. Mal and Edward are cleaning outside the back and front yard. They break during lunch to took a hour break.

After lunch

Everyone got back to work, Edward and Mal had most of the backyard done. River and Bella are getting ready to stock up the kitchen. The two of them are getting groceries and supplies. Mal is getting the barbecue ready to grill some meat, Edward is finishing up the last of the backyard.

Edward goes to his and Bella bedroom, he took off his dirty clothes to shower. He finished up, is wearing some clean clothes. He puts up his clothes, everything else. He has a picture of his birth mother, River and Mal had find a picture of her and had something he could look at.

Edward knew that River isn't trying to took his mother's place. But, River and Mal were the closes thing he had to parents. Carlisle and Esme tried to raise him; but they don't really love him. They had there two kids, but those two were just as heartless as both of there parents.

Mal finished up and went into River and his bedroom, he took a very long shower. He finished cleaning up; he hadn't seen Edward for a while. When to go check on him; he knocked on the bedroom door. He had feeling something was off, "Edward, you okay?" Mal was very concern.

Edward jump a little bit, "yeah, dad I'm okay." But, he was lying to himself. "While, can I come in talk to you." Edward thought it over and said, "yeah, sure." The door open up and Mal walked and sit down beside him on the bed. He saw Edward looking at the picture of his mother.

"You, thinking about your mother?" Mal asked him.

Edward replied, "yes, I keep wondering what if."

Mal had a hand on his shoulder, "I know, what you mean. I been there before, but you come to realize that you can't changed the past. You, can think about everything and everyone. But sometimes you realize that live has it changes, some good and bad."

Edward nod his head at that one, he looked at Mal. Everything he was thinking is coming out of his mouth. "Carlisle and Esme tried to make me into one of them. Just like there kid's, but I don't wanna be like Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie could be a bitch at times, she thought just because she had looks that everyone could admired. But she was very empty, she was too scared to tell her parents she wanted to be a mechanic. Jasper, he was always quiet and angry. But he would defend his family and girlfriend. But, he would look down at everyone and everything."

Edward took a deep breath to continue, "I keep thinking about my life. Kinda feels like I don't get a choice in family. Every time I did something different from what Carlisle and Esme wanted me to do. I just wanted to make my own decisions, find my own way. I felt like, no matter how hard I tried to please them. It wasn't good enough, I wasn't who they wanted to be."

Mal is rubbing his shoulder in a fatherly way, he seat there and listen to him.

Edward continued on with his thoughts, "it felt very good at the time to leave. Then after staying away for a couple of years, I got myself a job, on my first day there I saw a young girl being bullied. Everyone was trying to hurt her; but she just took there abuse. Then she paint a picture of you two; she was slowly changing into a different person. After she left her hell hole, she was a total new person."

"I got to knew her; I realized that everyone was very wrong about her. She came out of it; a very strong new woman. I started to spend more time with her and got to know her as a person. She was really happy to know you two were coming to her. I was scared in the beginning that if she left, I would lose a part of my soul and heart forever."

Mal hugged him closer to his side, Edward hug him back. "Hey, that would have never happened. If you made my daughter happy, we wouldn't have left you behind ever."

Edward continued on with the last of his thoughts, "then both you and your wife welcome me into the family. I finally felt like I belong somewhere, I finally got everything I wanted a mom and dad who love me and I have a wonderful wife."


	7. Chapter 7

Mal and Edward are both talking about everything, past mistakes that can't be changed. Both of the men get up from the bed, walked to the kitchen. Mal and Edward are having a beer together, both of them are sitting together in silence. Both of them are waiting for the women they love to come home.

River and Bella come home carrying in food and supplies. Both of there men kissed them; help them put everything away. Bella seasoning the steaks, River chopped up stuff for a salad. The men are outside getting the grill started, Mal grab the steaks and put them on the grill.

The four of them are bringing everything out for dinner outside. Edward bring out the cooler, puts all kinds of drinks in it. After that Mal goes to check on the steaks, there are about done. River and Bella are having a cold drink together having some mother and daughter time.

The food is ready for them to eat

Later on

They all four went off to bed, to rest for the tonight.

Back in Forks, Washington

Charlie is sitting in the slammer along with Carlisle, Charlie had eat both of them out. Now, both of them are paying the price. Carlisle give Charlie a death look and he says, "this is all of your fault." Charlie gives him a dirty look, "oh, shut up. This was all of your fault too."

Carlisle just shake his head back and forth, "yeah, but it was your idea to keep that little girl with you."

Charlie looked at him and said; "you, should have gotten rid of that boy too."

Carlisle and Charlie are both busy blaming each other. They aren't even notice that there are going to be bigger problem for them along the way. That there wives and children are in big trouble too. They are getting very angry at there decisions and not getting rid of there two problems earlier on.

Esme is trying to figure out, how to bail her husband out of jail. But now everything was frozen, there was no hope for him now. But the police knock on her door, "Ms Cullen, we have a warrant for your arrest." Esme hands are handcuffed behind her back.

Renee was at her lover Phil house, she was naked in bed with her lover. Both of them are kissing and making out like a pair of high school sweethearts. But unfortunately there is a loud knock at the door. The police told Renee that she was under arrest. Renee, saw there were people watching her.

The town of Forks, Washington was about to get there world's turned upside down.

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper are arriving at the high school. Notice that everyone is staring at them, they are looking at each other. They get out of the jeep, they all stop talking all at once. Ever since Edward and Bella haven't been at school everyone was happy.

Rosalie and Alice are in the girls bathroom, "do, you think there something going on we don't know about?" Alice asked her.

Rosalie flip her hair over her shoulder, "I have no clue."

Rosalie and Alice are smoking a cigarette together. When the door opened up heard more then one voice.

"Can you believe what both of there dad's did."

"I know, I can't believe we hang out with them."

"Who would have that Chief Swan was kidnapper and a woman beater."

"That the great doctor Cullen, is a murderer."

Rosalie and Alice are looking at each other in shocked.

"Who would have thought that one girl we bullied was kidnapped."

Rosalie and Alice are sitting into the stall, not having the guts to face everyone in school. They sit there all day, when both of there boyfriends came into the bathroom looking for them. Emmett and Jasper are taking them to the jeep and drive them back to the Cullen family home.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice are sitting at the house together in the living room. They grab all of the liquor bottles and start to drink heavily. They drank so many bottles that they were all too drunk. They all passed out from the heavily drinking, they are all passed out all night long.

Back to Bella

Bella wake up early in the morning, she gets up to took a long hot shower. Edward joined her in the shower, his arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. He kissed her neck, she turn around to face him. Both of them are kissing each other deeply and passionately on the lips.

Bella wrap her leg tightly around his hip, he kiss her deeply. He thrust deep inside her; both of them groaned loudly in pleasure. Both of them are thrusting and stroking against each other. Her hands are on his shoulders and there forehead are touching each other.

Edward mouth move to her breasts kissing and licking them. His hand moves to her ass, Bella mouth is on his shoulder licking and sucking roughly on him. Bella hands are running up and down his back. Move her other hand from his back, to his hair grip it tightly.

Later

Both of them are drying off getting dressed and going to the kitchen. Bella gets the stuff out to make breakfast. Edward gets the bacon out of the fridge and eggs. Bella getting ready to make French toast, getting out the pan to cook it in. Edward starts on the bacon, he is getting the scrambled eggs ready to fix.

River and Mal are walking into the kitchen, sitting down while the kids make breakfast together. River and Mal kissed each other deeply and passionately on the lips. Both of them are getting very hungry for food, River goes to fix some coffee. Bella pulled out the huge jug of orange juice.

Everyone is eating there breakfast together, are talking about there plans together. Mal and River are getting a few things packed for a road trip with there children. They have the car all packed up; the kids are getting really excited for the road trip. Everyone is inside the car, getting ready to go on a journey together.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie is the first to awaken, gets up to used the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror. She looked very pale and sickly looking, she just couldn't believe how her life. Had turn out, she was the most popular girl at school and had most handsome boyfriend. Now her whole life was completely over with.

Alice maybe short, she gets up off the floor. She gets up to go used the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Alice is shocked by her appearance, she is sickly looking and very pale. Alice couldn't put her fingers on how everything could have gone so wrong in her life.

Jasper gets up and is looking around the room, he see Alice in the half bathroom. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kiss her cheek. She turned around to kiss him deeply on the lips. Both of them are holding on to each other tightly leaning there foreheads against each other.

Emmett is looking around for his girlfriend Rosalie, he finds her upstairs in her bedroom. She is laying down on the bed, not looking at anything. He walked over to her and lay beside her; wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He kissed her cheek and both of them are just laying on the bed together.

Later

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all downstairs sitting together and talking about how fucked up there lives are. They are in shocked the whole town had turned against them, they now knew there parents dark secrets. Everything isn't going to look good for them. Now they were wondering what was going to happen to them and what there futures hold.

The next morning

There is a knock at the door, they get up to answer it. Esme and Renee are both at the house, looking sad and lost. Everyone is talking about what is going to happen to both Carlisle and Charlie. They are both going to prison for a lot of charged are against them.

Esme says, "I guess we all have nothing left."

Renee replies, "I wish we never took that stupid little bitch in our house."

Esme looked at her and said; "Renee, you know it's not that girl fault. This is on all of us."

Renee just got angry again, "your one to talk, you already had two beautiful children. But, it wasn't enough for you. You, just had to took another child. That your husband killed it's real mother."

Esme just looked at her and said; "please, both of you and your husband. Plus your children were abusing a girl, who got kidnap from her real parents."

Emmett is sitting on the stairs, he starts to feel something he has never felt before. Guilt, he starts to think about all of the time he hurt Bella. He shouldn't have done what he did, who would he feel if someone had done that to his girlfriend, sister or daughter.

Alice is sitting outside and is looking around the backyard, she kept wondering where it went wrong. Sure it would be easy, to blame Bella. But Bella is off having a good life with both of her parents and husband. Maybe if she had gotten to know Bella instead of being a bitch, but no she is getting a big piece of reality.

Rosalie is thinking about how everyone wanted to be just like them. But now it was all over with, she is thinking about Edward. He now is living his life, he has a new family and a wife. She had nothing left, no new car, no clothes and no money. Edward gets to live happily ever after, but not her.

Jasper emotions are all over the place, he is very anger, helpless and worried. That isn't what he should have been feeling, but he everyone thought they were invisible. But that wasn't true, he was feeling very unlucky in his life now. He is looking up at the trees, Edward is out there living his life.

Later that night

The four of them are sitting together in the living room. They were all asking themselves when and where, if they could get there lives back together again. All four of them are asking themselves, what could they have done differently. Should they have gotten to know Bella and Edward better.

Back to Bella

Bella and Edward are by the lake watching the fireflies glowing. They are holding hands tightly together, just watching the sun set. Both of them are very happy, they have two loving parents and a future they will have together. Both of them get up from the bench and walk back to the log cabin.

Bella is looking outside the window, wonder how her life could go from good, to shit and back to good again. She is smiling brightly, she is very happy. Her hand is on the window, she starts to draw pictures again. She draw the fireflies and the lake she and Edward were at.

Edward is looking at his wife, he has a cup of coffee and bring a cup of hot chocolate for his wife. Edward is very happy with his new life, with the family he has now. Sure one day him and Bella would have to leave home one day. But both of them aren't ready to say goodbye yet.

River is sitting by a fireplace reading a book, she is very happy with how everything turn out. River is looking at both of her son and daughter. Both of them are very happy, Mal bring her a hot cup of coffee and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Mal has his arm wrap tightly around her shoulder, he kissed her cheek. He hold his wife closed to him; both of them are looking at there kids. Everyone is happy and having a good time together. River and Mal give each other deep and passionate kiss. She lean her head down on his shoulder, he has his chin on top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are talking about, trying to track Bella and Edward down. They were looking for a way to find them, there was one place to go to City Hall. Rosalie and Alice both go there to find out some information on both were Bella and Edward are at.

Jasper and Emmett are both trying to find out information on both River and Mal. Jasper is very good at computer hacking, he kept looking for anything on both of Bella parents. What he finds shock him to the core, turn out what he find was enough to make the hair raise on the back of his neck.

Rosalie and Alice have returned with information of there own, but Jasper looks very pale. He show them everything he had find out about Bella parents. What they saw was a military man, he is in a picture with his wife. Find out they were both apart of a super soldier projected.

They see Edward and Bella marriage license, Edward had changed his last name from Cullen to Reynolds. Jasper and Emmett are trying to figure out where Edward and Bella are living at. But they did find out that Edward and Bella are living with her parents. They came up with a plan to go see Edward and Bella so they could talk to them.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all of them have packed there clothes. They would have a long drive ahead of them. Alice and Rosalie are in the back sleeping, while the boys are driving. Emmett is driving and Jasper is looking at the map. Jasper notice that Emmett had a lot on his mind, "something on your mind, Emmett."

Emmett don't know, how to say this about how he felt so guilty. He took a long deep breath and said, "I don't know, what I will say to my sister. I mean Bella, I forget she isn't my sister." Emmett, then says. "I really don't know, why I feel so guilty and confused." Emmett stopped speaking for a moment.

Jasper notice his head, "I know what you mean. I feel like a jerk, for how I treated my brother, but I forget he isn't my real brother." Jasper says looking out of the car window, he is wondering how they can go from hating Edward and Bella to feeling guilty about not wanting to know them. I guess now, they have nothing left to them in town or home.

Emmett is looking at signs, "do you think, it's cause we have nothing left to live for." He is looking at the windshield, he used to joke around, trip his sister. He means Bella, forgetting that Bella isn't his real sister. Maybe it's cause he treated her like shit, she hadn't done anything wrong.

Alice and Rosalie are in the back seat, trying to sleep but they couldn't. They have been listening, to the boys conversation.

Alice is sitting there thinking all about Bella, all of the time she could have gotten to knew her. But she was too busy being a bitch, but now what more was there left. Alice is just letting her mind wonder, she could see that Bella was never happy, cause everyone was too busy hurting her.

Rosalie is looking out of the car window, she is letting her mind wonder in her thoughts. She is wondering, how could they all lose everything in a matter of one day. She is trying to sleep, but she can't help feel the one thing she don't like guilt. She is listening to the music on the radio.

Back to Bella

Bella is outside with her mom; helping her with the garden out front. Bella and her mom; River are getting done planting flowers and are getting ready to go plant some vegetables. River and Bella are moving everything over to the backyard. Bella and River digging the holes in the garden, River gets the vegetables ready for planting.

River is getting the soil ready getting everything ready to go in the ground. She and her daughter both are covered in dirt. Both of them are about finished getting the vegetables in the ground. Both of them are getting ready to go took a shower or bath. River washes all of her gardening tools, she puts them back after she done.

Bella is taking a very hot shower, washing off all of the dirt and grass stain. Bella is moaning and groaning loudly in pleasure, as she is getting all clean up. Bella is done with her shower, gets a towel wrap tightly around her body. She goes to her's and Edward bedroom, to change into some clean clothes.

River is getting ready to took her shower, puts on a robe and walk into her's and Mal bathroom. She starts up the shower, took off the robe. She gets inside the shower, feels all of the dirt fall off her body. After an hour of taking a shower; she gets out and dry herself off.

Edward is outside working on cutting off branches from the tree. He placed them inside a fire, that Mal had started. He tosses them into a fire, he goes to grab a few more branches. He stands back, goes to scrub the deck. It's back broken work, but he still like doing some work to help his family out.

Mal is busy burning up old leaves, old tree branches and some wood. He is staying busy, until it's lunch time. He goes back to work, his hands are full old leaves tossing them into the fire. He went over power wash the siding getting all of the dirt and leaves off of them.

Edward is finished goes to took a shower, he is clean up and puts on some clean clothes. Goes to help Bella with dinner, then Mal come inside to clean up. They all have dinner together after a long day, everyone gets ready for bed. Bella and Edward are both holding on to each other tightly. Mal and River are doing the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

A Few Days Later

Everyone is outside having a relaxing day, sitting together outside. They are roasting marshmallows on a fire, they are making smores. For a treat, they are all talking together about there earlier childhood. There won't happy times, but they are having a good time together as a family.

River tells everyone she used to dance ballet, when she was a little girl. She had love it when she was very young. But when she got a little older, she was very happy to have meet her husband and to have a wonderful family. She looked at her daughter and her son; they would always be her children.

Mal is looking at each of them, he looked to his beautiful wife. River was the most important woman in his life, he was so grateful that she came with him on the missions together. He looked at his lovely daughter next, Bella she is looking at her husband with love and devotion. Edward was the last he was looking at. Edward is holding on to his daughter hand tightly.

Bella is looking at both of her parents, she smiled at them. Looking at both of her parents, seeing how much they love each other deeply and passionately. Her dad had move a piece of hair place it behind her ear. Both of them are kissing each other deeply and passionately on the lips. She looks to her own husband, she was so happy she had find this with him.

Edward is looking at both Mal and River, he was watching them both kissed each other. You could feel there love for each other, you be stupid not to see how much this two love each other. Both of them had there arms wrapped tightly around each other. He had a hand on his wife cheek, stroking his fingers against her cheek.

The Next Day

Bella and River are inside the house, cleaning up some vegetables from the garden. She and her daughter are getting the vegetables ready for dinner tonight. River heard a vehicle approaching the house, it was a jeep. She saw that four were getting out of the jeep.

Bella gasp, "it's the Swan and Cullen families."

River has her gun out and ready to use, "let me, go and see why there here."

River open up the front door, having her gun out ready to fire. But the one girl with spike black hair; had her hands out. She starts to beg, "please, we don't want any trouble."

River shake her head and said; "oh, you don't want any trouble. If that were true, then why did you all hurt my daughter and my son." River had the gun point still, she is standing waiting to strike and to protect what is her. Alice walked slowly over to her; "please, all we wanna do is apologize."

Bella come over to her mom; has a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, it's alright." She looks into her mother eyes; "let them say whatever they need to. They will be gone, we won't have to worry about them anymore after this." She pulled her mom in for a hug, tighten there gripped around each other tightly.

Back To Edward

Edward and Mal are on there way home from the garden store. They are about to the house when they see a huge jeep in front of the yard. River and Bella are standing on the front pouch. Both of them are not happy to see who is there, he gets a good look at whose there. It's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in front of the jeep.

Edward and Mal slowly got out of the car, are walking passed the four visitors. They each grabbed the women they loved, both of them kissed there women deeply and passionately on the lips. All four of them are turning to look at there unexpected visitors.

Emmett walked up to the front pouch, holding out his arms. "Sister, I'm so sorry for how I treated you." Emmett is getting closer, "I shouldn't have hurt you. I should have been your big brother your protector. I should have not laugh and made fun of all of the pain you; went through. Your, my family."

Alice has a hand on Emmett arm, she is looking at Bella with regret in her eyes. Alice is looking at Bella and says, "Bella, your my sister and my best friend. I should have been your sister. Should have teach you about makeover and clothes. But, instead I treated you like shit."

Bella is looking at them like are you fucking kidding me. She looked at her family shake her head back and forth, "are, you two fucking stupid. Why, are you really here? You, know what it doesn't matter anymore."

Edward had to agree with Bella on her decision. He hold on to her tightly by her side, he kissed her head, cheek and neck. He hug her tightly around the waist, her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. Both of them are each looking at there ex-families. Her hands are on his back, both them would be happy to put this past behind them.

Rosalie has a bitchy look on her face, she looked at Edward, Bella and both of Bella parents. Then she says, "if you and your bitch are happy. Fine, then were out of here and you can keep this crazy two for parents." Before Rosalie could finished her sentence. She got a hard slap to the face, by River. Bella mother, had a very deadly look on her face.

Jasper gets in River face, but he's about to slap her across the face. When Edward grab his arm, says. "You, touch my mom. I'll kick your ass." He shove him away from River, "you, all need to leave and never come back here ever." He hold out his arm to River and she took it.

All four of them leave after that, all of the family hug and hold on to each other tightly. They all walked back inside the house together, they had no idea what the future held for them. But they would all face it together like a real family.

The End


End file.
